tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Spy Guide
Right of life Normally I would delete this in a heartbeat, but since it's a wiki and all it's discussion time. I see no reason to just duplicate an existing guide; guides are not well suited for the wiki format; and if we are going to enter the quagmire of build guides, we need a proper structure or we'll end up with "Spy Guide", "Spy Guide2", "Spy Guide 2", "Spy Guide II", "Super Spy Guide", "Blade Spy Guide", "Blades Spy Guide", "Sword Spy Guide", and "Spy Guide I made up while driving to the post office one day and realized shotguns are awesome". Don't mind the tone of the above paragraph, I just needed to put it somewhere so it wouldn't cloud the rest. Would anyone care to make an argument in favor of guides? - Dashiva 13:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) : I see easy solution in this case: Delete! The article is just copied from the IGN web page and it is protected by copyright laws. The license on their site prohibits any publication of their works without prior written permission. I don't see a problem just adding the link to their Spy Guide to the Spy article in external links section. : IGN User agreement: :: 3. General Rules :: D. Permitted Use of Content. The content included in the Services, including all Web site design, text, graphics, photos, audio, video, the selection and arrangement thereof, and all software that are part of the Services (collectively, the "Content") is owned or licensed by IGN and/or its licensors. All Content is made available to you for your personal, non-commercial use and may be stored on a computer only for such use. The Content is protected by copyright, trademark, service mark, patent and other proprietary rights and laws. Publication, sale, redistribution in any form or medium, as well as modification or use of the Content, except as expressly permitted, is prohibited without the prior written permission of IGN. : As for the guides in general I see what you mean... We already have some small subjective tips on different articles. Some mission walkthroughs are subjective as well. Personally I think this is useful because it provides additional information for the user, but on the other hand it decreases the objectivity of this wiki. I think we can mark tips and walkthroughs on each article with subjective warning and if someone wants to write a full guide he/she can do it in his/her user space and link to it from the article page. : → Zarevak 14:32, 20 December 2007 (UTC) : PS: Another problematic article is: Quest Walkthrough ::I agree with delete - copy-pasted this to the Spy article and I didn't want to revert it outright, thus I moved it here. I also changed the link on spy article to external one. - epeli 15:12, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :: Thanks for reminding me of the walkthrough. It's outdated, unmaintained, and has the same problems as all guides. I've marked it for deletion, unless someone wants to adopt it into their user space. - Dashiva 00:46, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::I also agree with the delete, only because it was plagiarized from another site. This page also inspired me to create a new guide for the demolitionist class. What do you suggest would be a better format? Should this information go directly on to the Demolitionist page? :: ::: If your guide consists of small tips like you have already written on the Demolitionist article, it is ok. If you want to write comprehensive guide, please use your user space and link to it from the Demolitionist article. This way it will be obvious the guide is subjective from your point of view and it will still leave us the possibility to move it to main namespace in the future if we agree to allow guides on this wiki. ::: Your personal page is available from or in your case User:Eroxzor. You can create articles under it by adding slash and article name. eg.: User:Eroxzor/Demolitionist guide. ::: → Zarevak 15:59, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::: PS: Please sign your posts on talk pages by using four tildes: ~~~~